


Chasing cars

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Snow Patrol song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a song I'm acquainted with. But I find that it's a beautiful, powerfull song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flubber2kool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/gifts).



> I hope I don't dissapoint. 
> 
> I think this one is about loving someone so intensly and not being certain if they love you back? Which is something entirely new for Mycroft. Because he knows everything (I like to think he can never fully deduce Greg) . He is scared to say I love you, because that doesn't quite cut it? There's something more.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think about it!! (currently feeling very insecure about it xD)

I often think of the past. I had it all figured out. I had a house, well many houses but not a home. I had many cars but no one to give a ride. I had all the money anyone could wish for, but no one to share it with. And if you asked me just a few years back if I needed something, well I’m not sure I would’ve dignified that with an answer because I could never admit that I was… lonely. But I was, and I just needed one thing, or rather… one person.

_ We'll do it all _

_ Everything _

_ On our own _

 

_ We don't need _

_ Anything _

_ Or anyone _

What can I possibly want? 

 

I’m sick and tired of doing what the rest of the world wants me to do. Act the way everyone expects me to act. I want something simple. I want you.

 

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

 

I wish to know, if it’s safe to say. I don’t like not knowing. But with you everything's different.

  
  


_ I don't quite know _

_ How to say _

_ How I feel _

 

I was never one to care. Caring is not an advantage, and I’ve proven that time and again. But with you… I’m lost at words. What it is that you make me feel? Do I care? Yes, I do.  

_ Those three words _

_ Are said too much _

_ They're not enough _

 

So, rather than say… I show. I’ve tried to show you that I… that you’re important in my life. 

 

I don’t need more, if I have you. 

 

Can we just forget about the world?

 

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

  
  


I don’t care about money, I don’t care about power. If I have you, if you stay, I will be happy. 

 

_ Forget what we're told _

_ Before we get too old _

_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

 

_ Let's waste time _

_ Chasing cars _

_ Around our heads _

 

I wish I could just enjoy this moment with you, enjoy your presence, there’s no need to talk. 

 

_ I need your grace _

_ To remind me _

_ To find my own _

 

I can picture the future, I can imagine ourselves in another place. Any place, as long as we are together.

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

 

_ Forget what we're told _

_ Before we get too old _

_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

 

It frustrated me not knowing how you feel, what it is that makes you different. So difficult to read. I look at you and all I see is beautiful mahogany eyes staring back at me.  And it’s all I need. Should I take a risk?

 

_ All that I am _

_ All that I ever was _

_ Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

 

_ I don't know where _

_ Confused about how as well _

_ Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

 

Yes, I’m confused most of the time I’m around you. Should I risk it all?

 

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

  
  


But if I’m certain of one thing, one thing only is the intensity of my love for you. 

  
Despite the uncertainty of your feelings for me… 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminding everyone that you can suggest a song that reminds you of our boys for me to try and write something with it. Thanks :*


End file.
